Back Home
by FrodoFever
Summary: After years of living in exile from his homeland, Drizzt feels the need to go back to the shadows back into his past. Will Drizzt find what he was expecting or will something happen to change his life forever? R&R, please, thanks!


/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter One

"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." –Confucius

The ball of flame that was called the sun torched the sky with vibrant colors as it made its slow descent from the earth. As much as it caused him discomfort, Drizzt enjoyed watching the dance of color just before nightfall. It gave him a sort of comfort—a reminder that he had survived to see another day end.

He didn't know how he had survived for so long on the surface. The surface dwellers couldn't, or wouldn't, tolerate the creatures of the Underdark and after so many years they were barely tolerant of him. Only his actions were able to prove who the dark elf really was on the inside.

"What are you thinking about, elf?" Wulfgar growled, coming up beside him.

"Wherever the road leads me, I suppose," Drizzt answered, never taking his eyes off the sunset.

"I can't believe you love watching the sunset every night," Wulfgar said, gazing into the horizon. "I thought you would hate something that gave you so much pain."

Drizzt regarded the young barbarian. "If you spent your whole life in the dark, without knowing the brilliance of color, wouldn't you look at it every night once you've discovered it?"

"I wouldn't know, Drizzt, I've never had the experiences you've had," Wulfgar said, shifting Aegis-fang from one hand to the other.

"And I hope you never have to know the pain and horror that I have witnessed in my homeland," Drizzt said, turning to his young friend. "It is a merciless world and I would rather suffer the pains of my heritage up here than to forever live down there and never know that I could have discovered my true self elsewhere."

"And have you discovered yourself, Drizzt?" Wulfgar asked quietly.

Drizzt watched as the last trace of light disappeared before answering. "I don't know yet."

Wulfgar didn't answer. He knew that his mentor was in a thoughtful mood and wouldn't be in the mood for conversation. After giving several moments of quiet companionship, Wulfgar left his friend's side to help finish with camp.

Drizzt felt his friend leave his side, but didn't make the effort to allow his eyes to follow his friend back to camp. He was in one of those moods, yet he couldn't describe what the feeling was. He felt restless, but there wasn't anywhere to go. Nowhere except back down into the Underdark.

Drizzt shuddered. He didn't think he could go back down there and face the darkness again and the shadows that lurked behind more shadows. His own mother might still be looking for him and for that reason made him not want to go back down into the shadowy depths.

But then again, curiosity had a hold of him. He wanted to know if younger brother was alright, if any of them remembered him at all. Drizzt choked back a laugh. Of course they would remember him. He had brought Do'Urden household into shame and had made the Spider Queen angry. His family wouldn't rest until they brought justice to their betrayer.

Drizzt sighed as he turned and headed back into camp. Fate will show him the path he was to lead and he wasn't going to going to make any rash decisions just because of random feelings to go back to his homeland.

Sitting by the fire, Drizzt mindlessly stirred the dust about his feet. It couldn't hurt to go back, just for a little while. He was a skilled warrior if trouble came up and he could escape easily.

Drizzt dropped his stick and stretched his arms over his head. He was tired and desperately needed some sleep. Telling Wulfgar to take the first shift, Drizzt went over where he had made his bed and dropped tiredly into his bedding. Whatever plans he had would have to wait until the morning.

--

**Author's Note:** This is my first Forgotten Realms story, so please forgive me if I didn't get everything right. Also note that I've only read the Dark Elf trilogy and the first two books in the Icewind Dale trilogy, so please forgive me if my story doesn't coincide with future books.

Other than that, I hope you like the story and will keep reading as I update. Don't forget to review, it makes the writer happy!


End file.
